


Winter Solder Ghost Stories

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, POV Outsider, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: The Winter Solder is a ghost.So he has some ghost stories.





	Winter Solder Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that outline for this has been sitting on my computer for about a year now, I think it’s safe to say I’m not going to get around to making a full story out of it.  
> I might as well flesh it out & just post it.

So back in the mid to late 80’s a bunch of international criminal gangs decide to meet up. The world was only getting smaller, so they decided to have a kind of criminal UN or something.  
They’re not sending the head honchos, but they are sending people as high up as second in command to show they’re serious.  
Unbeknownst to them, Hydra has found out about it. They only want order if it’s their order. They can’t let this stand.

 

So, in a remote place, the gangs meet up. No one really trusts each other but no one wants to mess this up, so each security spot has one from each gang there.

  
If I was writing this the story proper would start in a remote outpost around where the meet up was happening.  
It’s not an important outpost and the heating's not so great so it’s not exactly stocked with the best men.  
After some posturing the men there let the others know why they were stuck there.

  
The Russian volunteered. He’s not bothered by the cold. But he had no plans to stand around for hours listing to boring talks. He didn’t mind having a place out of the way where he could sit around and relax.  
The member of the Mexican Cartel lost a shipment of drugs to the cops. The only reason he wasn’t punished more was that he didn’t get fingered for anything, so nothing led back to the Cartel.  
The Triad member lost a bet.  
The American was caught with the bosses sister (or daughter). The only reason why he wasn’t dealt with permanently was that he didn’t know who he was messing with & the girl didn’t have any complaints. He on a permanent shit list for now though.

  
They’re supposed to take turns to patrol the out perimeter but it’s freezing outside so Triad suggests the play poker for it.  
One of them makes fun of the others asking if they should be all around the fire telling ghost stories.  
Cartel says that he knows some proper ghost stories so they all start playing & he tells them a true ghost story.

  
He tells of a big shot that was making waves that was found dead in his home. How there was no way anyone could get in or out, no least have killed the guy in the time fame that he must have. That it had obviously been a message to someone, but no one know who. And the killer was never caught.

  
The others scoff at this. That wasn’t a ghost story, that was just a really good assassin.

  
Triad said that it sounds like something the Winter Solder would do.  
American asks who the Winter Solder is.  
Cartel says that that was a ghost story. The amount of rumours of hits he’s done was unbelievable. Practically every major assassination in the last century was supposed to have be done by him with the people who got caught for them being just fall guys.  
Triad says that the Winter Solder’s is real but it’s a code name. A secret clan of assassins raised kids up & the best of the best got the name. No one knows who pulling the strings or is ordering the hits, but he defiantly exists. He has a friend or a friend who saw him.

  
Cartel calls BS on that & lays out his hand. He’s won the round. American has lost, badly, so he has to do the first petrol. He tells the others to hold that thought, he’ll be right back.

  
The others argue about how reliable a story told by a friend of a friend actually is as they stoke up the fire and set up for the next round.

  
American comes back, rings the main building for the all clear and asks to hear more about the Winter Solder.

  
Cartel says that his gang has a mole in the FBI and that they defiantly have a file on him, so he must be real. And they are treating him as all the same guy, not a group who passes down the name.  
Triad says that the FBI is useless so that doesn’t prove anything. Besides, the Winter Solder has been around for decades, no way is it only one person.  
Cartel says what about the metal arm. Why would a group of different people all have the same arm?  
Triad insists that it could be armour.  
American say he has heard of a guy with a metal arm but the way he heard it was that it was some top security military project. He was a robot.  
The other too say that’s stupid, how did that explain all the old hits attributed to him.  
American says obviously it time travel.  
Triad laughs at him & says that just the plot to that new movie that came out. He shows his cards, he’s won this round.

  
American is last again. Groaning, the others mock him for being stuck with patrol. He heads out.

  
Russian finally speaks up about the subject telling them they’re all wrong. That the Winter Solder’s Russian, he knows the real story. The others demand him to tell them. He says the wait for the American but promises a good one.  
American gets back & barely has time to phone in the all clear before the others are dragging him over the hear the story.

  
Russian says that it’s right to call the Winter Solder a ghost story. Back in WW2 the Nazis did terrible things, and Hitler was big into the occult. Was it any wonder that they eventually were able to rise the dead? The war ended & Russian soldiers killed the Nazis that were doing it but they found one success. They bought the dead man back with them and he fought for Mother Russia. That’s why he has the star on his arm.  
The other call BS but Russian says it’s true he’s seen him.

  
When he was just a young solider his unit was stationed with the KGB. He was assigned as backup to a man with a metal arm. The man was told to go in and clear out a group of insurgents. It turned out he didn’t need any help at all.  
Russian describes how he moved like the unyielding winter itself, not stopping until all the enemies were down.  
And then they went back to headquarters and he never saw him again.

  
The other are amazed. They demand to know what he looked like. Russian describes him as big, hair almost as long as the American’s but not in a stupid ponytail. Dressed in black, covered in weapons. The only bright spot the shiny metal of his arm. & it defiantly was an arm, not armour but you wouldn’t realize it the way he moved it. & used it to punch though walls.  
When the others ask him for more details, like how old he was or would you recognize him if you saw him again he says that the man wore a mask the whole time. He never got a good look at this face.

  
American groans at that and because he’s lost. Again.

  
He yells at them as they all tease him at being a terrible poker player and he trudges outside.

  
The others continue arguing about how Russian’s story doesn’t mean that it not a group of people and with a metal arm does that mean he could still be a robot?  
They realize after some time that American hasn’t come back.

  
After waiting some more they decide to check in with the main building. Maybe American ducked inside.  
They find out the phone line has been cut. It’s been cut awhile, from the inside. What did the American do?

  
They all decide the go out.  
Everyone is dead.

  
American must have cut the line the first time he went on patrol so no warning could get out. He then took out the other outposts and came back and pretended to call in the all clear. He must have taken out most of the others on his next petrol. The final petrol he must have taken out everyone left in the main house.  
Russian is the one to realize, they never took off their coats inside, he had mocked them about being unable to handle the cold, American had even kept his gloves on.

  
The others don’t get it a first.

  
The main building explodes.

  
Through the smoke the see a figure in the distance before he disappears.

 

  
The American was the winter solder.

**Author's Note:**

> The first terminator movie came out in 1985/4


End file.
